Burn Down
by Junkied
Summary: A deceiving thief that won't stop for anything, a future private eye that wants to prove her worth, just who will burn out first? A series of one-shots on RaphaelxCharlie/Charlotte. Will contain fluff, angst, eventual romance, and other things. T for Language.
1. Show Time

_Timeline: After Emperor's Treasure  
Chapter genre: General  
__Inspired by: Burn It Down by The Cog is Dead (I don't know how that happened either)__  
_

* * *

**Show Time**

"Wow, you're really off your game today, _Charlotte._"

The infamous Phantom R chuckled as he easily deflected the football with a mild kick, hands held together behind his back in a casual manner. Fondue sat beside him, tongue lazily hanging out of his mouth as he watched the melodic battle rage on in the alleyway.

It wasn't like this was new or anything; this was probably the fifth or sixth time Charlie came for a _"rematch"_.

"It's _Charlie, _thank you very much!" The blonde hissed, distracted by the obvious taunt. The football rammed into her chest without warning, knocking the breath out of her, and she fell to her knees.

"_Désolé, _but I think Charlotte suits you better." Phantom R retorted, striding over with graceful steps. A cold, blue-eyed glare followed his every movement. He laughed at the gaze. "If you're thinking of blaming me for any of your pain, think again. Girls shouldn't be playing such dangerous sports in the first place; especially not with a thief."

The red-haired male barely noticed the cheeky grin Charlie suddenly had before she lunged forward, ramming head-first into his stomach. The best she got out of him was a pained grunt and a stumble or two, but the thief remained on his feet, albeit taken aback by the blunt action.

"Betcha' didn't expect a _girl _to do that, did ya?" The girl sneered.

Much to her irritation, Phantom R simply _laughed _again. The least she could have gotten was an angry response, or a shocked one! _Anything _but that same, _chilling _laugh.

"You really are something, you know that?" He huffed, rubbing at his torso. "…Wow, for such a _petit _kid, I never expected you to actually have some strength. An iron leg, maybe, but anything else might as well be a myth."

Charlie's eye twitched. "You askin' for another round?"

"No, no, I think we've had enough fun for the day." The male sighed, one hand still clutching his stomach, the other running smoothly through his red locks. "Besides, there's something I need to prepare for. Can't exactly disappoint my fans, you know? Especially Inspector Vergier." He added with a smirk.

The girl stiffened at her father's name, irritated expression melting into a blank look.

"…_Non, he won't be disappointed." _She muttered under her breath, teeth grinding. "…He won't be, because _I'm _going to apprehend you once and for all!" Charlie then lunged for the rhythm thief once again, cap slipping over her eyes as she let out a yell.

'_Too predictable.' _Phantom R thought as he twirled out of the blonde's range, snorting when she rammed into a pair of trashcans. The surprised shriek and rattling of metals echoed in the isolated route, most likely enough to grab someone's attention.

He needed to get out of here, much to his disappointment.

"Stubborn like your Father, huh?" The male hummed as the younger's head popped out of the mess with an obvious but weak glare. A banana peel sat on her cap; a humorous sight indeed. "With over-confidence like that, there's no way you're going to catch me!"

"I am not over-confident!" Charlie growled, trying to scramble out of the rubble. "I was simply stating a fact! I-I just have a lot on my mind! You got lucky, is all!"

"Sure, whatever you say, _Charlotte."_

"IT'S CHARLIE!"

With another chilling laugh, Phantom R hopped back a step, quickly picked up Fondue, _(Who had gotten bored halfway through the battle and fell asleep.) _and gave a silly wink. "_Au revoir, _Charlie." He said before springing into the air, his light weight and grace combined allowing him to reach the rooftop of a building with ease.

"Ah, no! Stop!" The girl yelled, kicking the last of the trashcans off of her frame, watching hopelessly as the figure of the thief slipped out of sight. Charlie stared at the roof for a moment before angrily grabbing the banana peel on her cap and throwing it down to the side. "_Merde!" _She hissed.

She'd definitely need to ask if the Constabulary had any spare firearms; they might not be loaded, but they might just be intimidating enough to get the damned Phantom R to stay still for once.

That same moment, Phantom R hopped from rooftop to rooftop, a hand on his signature hat and an arm cradling a sleeping Fondue. The frown was evident on his face, a look that did not suit him.

'_I'm never going to catch a break, am I?' _He mentally sighed. _'…Whatever, I guess it's worth it. Who knew it'd be fun ticking off a grumpy inspector and his daughter?'_

…

'_Maybe they will catch me one day. Maybe I'll slip up or get caught…or even turn myself to the Constabulary in the end.' _The male's thoughts drifted into a more pessimistic side, one he had been harboring for quite a while now. Napoleon's lackey might not have taken him down, but he sure did a good job feeding him paranoia.

He shook his head rapidly. _'Non, non, it's too soon to think like that now. Right now, I should be focusing on the plans for tonight. I sent Vergier the warning, so all I have to do is beat him at his own game.'_

As he jumped off into the sunset, a smirk tugged at his lips.

'_Until the day they burn themselves out, Phantom R won't be giving up any time soon.'_

* * *

**Désolé = Sorry**

**Petit = Small**

**Non = No**

**Au revoir = Goodbye**

**Merde = Damn it**

**All translations were made with Google Translate. If any are wrong, do let me know so I may correct them. :)**


	2. A Common Weakness

Review Response

**CCKins: **Thank you very much! :) Yes, even the best of thieves have their weak sides now and then. And I apologize about Charlie...I find it weirder that she has a London accent when she was clearly born in France. _(Plus, in the chapter where she rescued Phantom R, she spoke a bit of French, so I decided that she was indeed a Parisian.)_

* * *

_Timeline: During Emperor's Treasure  
__Chapter Genre: Hurt/Comfort  
__Inspired by: Superhero by Simon Curtis_

* * *

**A Common Weakness**

'_I hope she doesn't mind Lavenders today…' _Charlotte thought as she hurried through the streets, a bundle of fresh, blooming lavenders held close to her chest. A few familiar faces greeted her when she brushed by, but the blonde didn't seem to hear them over her own thoughts. _'Maybe tomorrow, I can ask Papa to buy some white roses.'_

Mentioning her _Papa _brought an odd taste to her mouth, rusted and strange. Charlotte's relationship with Vergier was obviously distanced, perhaps a bit cold even. What kind of father doesn't even spare the time to not only care for their child, but to visit his own wife's _grave?_

Was Paris more important than her Mother? The tomboy always wondered, but never got a definite answer.

After a quick right sharp turn and a bit of weaving through the busy afternoon crowds, Charlotte had reached her destination: _The cemetery. _When she first came to this place, she was scared off by the desolate-looking plaques in the ground and the wilting of old bouquets. Perhaps a bit of that fear still resided in the back of her mind, but now she could enter the poor, lonely place without a shiver or two.

It only took her about a few years, and without the guidance of a certain father figure.

Blue eyes flickered about, gazing upon plaque after plaque, searching for that oh-so familiar grave she had known for the majority of her life. She already knew the pathway, of course, but she always felt the need to respect the rest of the dead.

It was the least she could offer, from both Vergier and herself.

A silent moment passed, and just as she was beginning to ascend the hill, a sharp gasp left her lips. Charlotte hesitated then, hands clutching the lavenders tightly as she debated on what to do.

Standing on the slope, a good distance away from her own Mother's plaque, was Phantom R himself, hands shoved into the pockets of his pants and head hung down. He stared at another plaque, one the tomboy did not know of, and had a grim look rather than that cocky-smile of his.

The blonde wanted to turn back; to leave and become Charlie, to inform her father of Phantom R's whereabouts, to prove her worth in the Constabulary and to apprehend the notorious thief.

Yet, even with those thoughts in mind, there was a spark of curiosity flickering in her eyes. _Why was he here? Would this possibly have a connection to his crimes? Why, why, why?_

Rationality argued with curiosity, and in the end, _curiosity _won.

Slowly, as though her legs were trekking through a waist-high swamp, Charlotte continued her ascension, her gaze never leaving the back of the rhythm thief as she reached her mother's grave. Unlike some of the others, the girl made sure to clean it off now and then, replacing the flowers so it wouldn't wilt and dirty her parent's resting place.

Thankfully, it hadn't gotten _too _dirty since the last time she visited, just bits of grass was all. She knelt down and swiped them away, reading the name engraved on the plaque.

_Emma Vergier  
19XX—20XX  
Loving mother and wife_

"I was wondering who takes care of her grave."

Charlotte craned her head to see Phantom R standing right behind her, a tired smile stretching at his lips. His gaze focused on the grave, and the male knelt down beside the girl. "Inspector Vergier never has the time to care for anything but Paris, huh?" He dryly chuckled.

Blue eyes narrowed. "Did you come here to taunt me again, Phantom? Or am I missing something here?" The blonde spat.

Phantom R's smile dropped instantly. "What, I don't have the right to pay my respects to the dead?"

"Why would a criminal pay _any _respect to the dead? You thieves only lookout for yourselves in the present." Charlotte retorted stubbornly. "I bet you're just botherin' them with some empty teasing and comments. Count yourself lucky I'm not gonna try and catch ya today. I'm busy." She huffed.

…

Did he just _glare _at her?

"Well, _excusez-moi _for having a heart, something Inspector Vergier seems to lack." Phantom R grumbled, standing up and brushing some grass off. "And _you _should be lucky I didn't bring Fondue with me; he'd like a new chew toy right about now."

Amusingly, the thought of Fondue being there brought a slight chill to the girl. The bite mark on her leg was still present on her leg, even after a week of healing.

"W-Will you just go away already?" Charlotte demanded. "I might change my mind and call the constables right now if you don't leave me alone." She threatened.

He laughed a dry laugh. "Go ahead; I could go for a challenge right about now."

Scowling, the blonde just shook her head and went back to staring at her mother's grave. She couldn't remember her voice anymore, but from what her _Papa _had told her, it was soft, kind, and angelic. Her mother was, from his description, one of a kind; pure and sweet.

She wished that accident never took her life away.

"Take good care of her." Phantom R mumbled, whether it was towards her or her deceased mother, she didn't know. Charlotte refused to take her eyes off the plaque, and only did when she felt the red-head's presence disappear; quite literally too, for she couldn't spot him anywhere after that.

A true phantom, indeed.

Her gaze fell in the direction where he had once been standing, and once again, curiosity got the better of her. With another cautious glance around, she paced over to the spot; a plaque covered in weeds and wilted flowers. Frowning at the poor management, she knelt down and quickly brushed them away with her free hand.

Her eyes widened when the name became visible, and her chest suddenly felt heavy.

…

"_Désolé…_" Charlotte muttered after a moment, taking a single lavender out of her bundle and placed it carefully on the grave. To whom was she apologizing to though? Phantom R, or the dead? She didn't know; all she knew was that she shared a common weakness with her enemy.

One she wouldn't dare use against him.

* * *

**Excusez-Moi = Excuse me**

**Désolé = Sorry**

**Author Note: Ah, I wanted use the name Jocelyn for Raphael's mother, but then I remembered we never learn their surnames. I thought it'd match well with his father's name too, which was Issac. (I don't know if it's canon though ;w; )**


	3. Just a Joke

_Timeline: After Emperor's Treasure  
Chapter Genre: General (I honestly don't know…)  
Inspired by: Kill Dem by DJ-PON3_

* * *

**Just a Joke**

"…Table for two, _s'il vous plaît_."

"But of course, _monsieur_. Right this way."

Awkwardly placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder, Vergier and Charlotte both followed the richly-dressed man down the aisles of the velvet-rich restaurant, full of elegant rich-people. Obviously, they stuck out like a sore thumb, being a simple inspector and _"future private eye"_, but no one really berated them about it.

To them, there was no point in speaking to someone of lower class.

Thankfully, the pair had gotten a table that was a bit more secluded then others, somewhere near one of the corners of the building. It wasn't as noisy as the center either, and that was much appreciated. The rich gossiped so much nowadays, they should write their own fictional novel. That was how farfetched their rumors were.

"I shall be taking my leave now, _mes amis. _A waiter shall come soon with one of our finest appetizers, and will also be catering to your orders. Should you need any assistance, do not hesitate to call one of us over." The host of the restaurant stated calmly.

Charlotte made a face, wondering if all owners and hosts have to memorize something so boring.

"_Merci beaucoup._" Vergier replied with a nod, and when the elegant man left, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Ugh, I hope Loic can handle the rest of the Constabulary for now…I swear, if he messes anything up in my office, I will personally demote him!" He grumbled under his breath.

"Papa, you need to calm down." The young blonde sitting across from him huffed. "You're here for a reason, and that's to _relax _and _not _think about the other Constables. Can't you do that for _one _day?"

"Not if I know Paris isn't safe!" The man spat. "It's not like I _wanted _to be here!"

Beforehand, Loic had been noticing that Inspector Vergier had been skipping out not only on meals, but also daily sleep. When he first confronted the man, Vergier had told him that everything was under control, and that he simply had to finish a few things before the deadline, like paperwork and forms and the like.

In the end, Loic wasn't happy to bump into him in the hallway, carrying stacks of new paperwork involving around the theft of several important artifacts and the leads on the notorious Phantom R.

The officer then reported Vergier's _"odd behavior" _to the higher ups, and had him assigned a mandatory holiday. Luckily, Charlotte, disguised as Charlie, had been there to stop her father from nearly killing the poor man.

"You take your job too seriously sometimes…" The girl mumbled as she picked up the menu and pretended to be reading through some of the choices, a faint smile twitching at her lips when she saw Vergier do the same, only he continued to grumble under his breath.

They sat there for a while, flipping through the menu at least four times until their waiter finally came, placing a plate of crumpets on the table and a bottle of fine wine.

"_Bonne journée._" They greeted.

"Ah, _bonjour, bonjour._" Vergier grunted, glancing at the wine. "…You wouldn't happen to have anything else, would you? My daughter is underage." He nodded at the blonde, whose cheeks tinted pink at the comment, hiding her face in the menu. She always did hate it when her age was pointed out.

"But of course." The waiter replied. "Would you like water or _another round of football?_"

Charlotte peeked out from her temporary barricade, a brow raised. "E-Excuse me?"

The red-headed waiter smiled innocently. "I asked if you would like water, juice, or a soft drink, miss." His grin had a chilling sensation to it, something that seemed to nag at the girl for a moment. But because her father was sitting right across from her, she ignored the feeling and tried to remain polite.

"O-Oh, _Désolé…_um, just water is fine."She muttered.

Chuckling, the waiter scribbled the request down, turning to Vergier. "Have you two decided on what to—" He paused, and then gasped. "Ah, you are Inspector Vergier of the Constabulary!" He said with wide, brown eyes and the faintest of smiles.

Both Charlotte and Vergier stiffened, for a few of the people occupying the tables around them actually turned to look at the sudden revelation.

"…_O-Oui, _I am." The older man coughed awkwardly into a fist.

The waiter pocketed his notepad and clapped his hands. "I've heard quite a lot about you, Inspector! I do say, I supposed I should be honored to cater to one of the _finest _Inspectors Paris has!" He hummed, ignoring the odd glare Charlotte was giving him.

The inspector smiled thinly, feeling smug at the praise. "_M-Merci…_"

"Oh, but if you're here, than I guess that does explain what's going on at the Constabulary right now…" The red-head tapped a finger against his chin, looking deep in thought, missing the obvious signal to _shut up _the blonde in the seat was trying to tell him.

Vergier's smile flipped downwards. "What was that?"

"You haven't heard? Ever since this morning, the Constabulary's been a mess. I heard Phantom R was spotted there not too long ago, fleeing with something important. Rumor has it that Loic played a hand in this and snuck the criminal in, and allowed him to steal some documents!" The waiter explained.

"Where's your proof?" Charlotte demanded, standing up and slamming her hands on the table. "I don't recall hearing any of this nonsense! And Loic would _never _betray the Constabulary like that!"

The red-headed man tilted his head to the side. "Are you sure? _You are sort of oblivious…_" He muttered the last part with a sneer, audible enough for only her to hear.

"Why you—!"

Suddenly, there was the sound of a chair toppling to the ground, and by the time the two looked at the source, Vergier had already disappeared, running and shoving out of the restaurant in desperation.

"Ah! Papa!" Charlotte called out before spinning around to give a deathly glare to the waiter, only to suddenly come face to face with Phantom R himself. The girl blinked, obviously confused, and her mouth hung open, words caught in her throat.

The man chuckled at the shock. "You know, I always did thought you and Vergier had a lot in common, but to think you were _both _gullible idiots!" His chuckle turned into a small laugh.

Unable to respond to that, the girl just scowled and gave him a good shove, which really wasn't much. Phantom R smiled, ruffling her short hair just as he began to walk away.

"Oh, and in case I haven't stated this before: _You really do look good in a dress, Charlie." _He teased with a wink, laughing again when her cheeks went pink.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but was interrupted when Fondue suddenly jumped out from the table, having been hidden by the cloth draped over it. The animal rammed past her leg, knocking her balance off for a moment.

"See ya!" His master laughed just as the duo left. The richly people gasped and pointed, astonished to have seen the notorious rhythm thief in the flesh.

Now if only someone would help Charlotte off the ground…heels weren't exactly easy to stand steadily in. Had her father been there, he'd at least be holding her steady.

Speaking of the inspector, Vergier, after crossing several crosswalks and nearly being hit by a car at one, finally made it to the Constabulary, where he literally kicked the doors down and dashed past his shocked colleagues. Making sharp turns and knocking into at least two secretaries, he kicked his office door open.

"LOIC! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY—!" He froze, seeing the sleeping officer in his office chair, a stack of his unfinished paperwork sitting in the box that said _out. _The blinds were closed, and the room was still messy as ever.

Cautiously, the man stepped in, careful not to stomp on any important documents, and made his way to one of the corners. Brushing aside more useless papers, a sigh of relief escaped his lips when he saw that anything and everything on Phantom R was still there, intact and ready to be used when the time came.

So it really _was _just a rumor…

"Ah, how silly of me…" He muttered under his breath, scratching the back of his head. "I shouldn't have acted like that…Charlotte must be upset and—" A pause. Fingers brushed against paper, and he slowly tugged it off, examining the object.

A note.

_Just kidding.  
-Phantom R._

"_MERDE!" _Vergier screamed.

Loic fell out of his chair, startled out of his slumber from the sudden yell.

"EEP! INSPECTOR! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

_**s'il vous plaît = Please**_

_****__monsieur = Sir_

**_Merci beaucoup = Thank you very much_**

**___Bonne journée = Good afternoon/day?_**

**___Bonjour = Hello_**

**Author Note: I was going to make this more of a humor...but I have _really _dry humor, so I strayed more into the general genre. Also, we need more Father-Daughter time with Vergier and Charlie/Charlotte. It's fluffy. :) (In my opinion)**


End file.
